


豹玫瑰PWP－塞珠子play

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 大概就是两人在一起后的背景，罗斯有一次开玩笑说特查拉在床上是老古董然后嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿（来自兰子太太）





	1. Chapter 1

特查拉揽着罗斯的腰，在公寓大门完全关上的前一刻就吻住了怀里探员的双唇。他胡乱地将脚上的皮鞋踢在了玄关处，另一只手将男人塞好的衬衫下摆拉出，大掌摩挲着罗斯腰间的肌肤。被吻住的男人拍了拍特查拉的肩膀，想让对方暂时缓一缓却只能被黑豹的动作牵着走。在试图让对方停下失败之后，罗斯只好跟着也把鞋子踢到了一旁。

两人深吻着往卧室的方向靠近，罗斯不自觉地搂紧了特查拉的脖子，温热的鼻息洒在了彼此的肌肤上。

罗斯和特查拉之间的距离靠近得足以让两人都闻到了对方身上的酒精味，出席同样的场合，他们都清楚和别人应酬交际周旋间免不了得沾点酒。探员的脸颊透着些许的红，刚才喝的酒似乎开始渗进了血液里，他能感觉到自己脸上的温度升高了点，连带着心跳都快了不少。

头似乎还有点晕。

探员将头靠在了男人的肩膀上，一个发力将双腿也勾到了对方的腰上，像只树熊挂在树上一样的造型让他将身上的重量都压到了特查拉身上。特查拉不得不空出手来抱住了罗斯的臀部，以防探员一时没力气就掉到了地上。

伸手将卧室的门打开，特查拉用另一只手将怀里的罗斯往上托了托，而后又紧紧地揽住了男人的腰。探员还维持着靠在特查拉肩膀上的姿势，他将两人之间的距离拉得更近，湿润的嘴唇亲吻黑豹的耳畔和脖子。

感觉到怀里人的动作，特查拉顿时呼吸一窒。他将步伐迈得更大也更急，手上却依然轻柔地将罗斯放在了柔软的大床上。怎料探员却不肯合作，固执地搂着他的脖子不肯松开手。特查拉有些哭笑不得的看着已经满脸通红的罗斯，以为两人就要僵持在这里，却不设防地被探员突然一个用力地拉倒在床上。

罗斯随即一个转身便跨坐在了男人的身上，特查拉很快地反应过来用手肘支起了上半身，正好也方便了探员接下来的动作。

探员往黑豹的脸上落下了第一个吻，他吻在了特查拉的额头上。随后往下，他亲在了特查拉高挺的鼻梁上。

“闭上眼睛。”

接着是国王的眼睛。罗斯有些凉的嘴唇在特查拉闭上的眼皮上落下了一个吻，像是不足够一般，他还伸出了舌尖轻轻地舔舐着男人得益于血统而格外卷翘的睫毛。罗斯能看到且感觉到特查拉的眼皮在颤抖着，再次落下一个吻，探员将脸颊定为他的下一个目标。

感觉到眼皮上的濡湿感已经消失，特查拉睁开了双眼，有些奇怪的触感似乎还停留在了那里。

罗斯在特查拉脸上到处都留下了自己的吻，却唯独遗漏了特查拉的唇。

探员像小猫咪舔水一样在脸上轻舔的动作让特查拉的心像是被吊在了半空中，又像是猫挠了一样的有些难受。迟迟等不到对方更进一步的动作，黑豹选择了不再等待而是主动出击。特查拉将罗斯搂紧，让对方靠在了自己的身上便攫住了男人柔软的唇瓣。

特查拉用力的吸吮着罗斯的唇，舌头更是穿过了对方的防线往深处入侵着。他用力得像是恨不得要将男人揉进骨头里，罗斯却没作出反抗，只是尽可能地用着同等的力量回应特查拉的吻。

直到两人的嘴唇都有些肿了，他们才将彼此放开。

“就不能让我也主动一次吗？你在这方面怎么这么老派思想啊？”罗斯靠在特查拉的胸口上喘着气，脸上的红晕距离刚才的也没下去多少。

“你说我老派？”特查拉听到这个词忍不住笑了出声，这让他忍不住联想到了那一双被全家人包括罗斯吐槽过的“皇家凉鞋”。

“对啊，就连我们做爱，用得最多的姿势都是最传统的传教士式。”罗斯很自然地接着开口，直到感觉到特查拉的动作一僵，才回过神来发现自己似乎说了什么不应该说的事情。

“不是，我的意思不是那个......”罗斯连忙坐起身来，让特查拉看着他，才接着说道：“我的意思是传教士式很棒，和你做爱也很棒，我没有什么不高......”兴的。

不等罗斯把话说完，特查拉就封住了探员的嘴巴，并决定让对方亲身体验一下他除了老派的方式还有多少是罗斯没发现的。

x

如果世界上真的有时光机器，罗斯会选择让他回到几十分钟前，让他将那一句不应该说出口的话收回。因为一时嘴快而招来的恶果，哪怕流着泪他也只能一口一口吃下。

罗斯面部朝下的趴在了床上，手指有些颤抖着将深色的床单紧攥。他的胸腹乖顺地紧贴在了床单上，臀部却高高地翘起，双腿也被摆成往外大开的姿势。罗斯咬着唇忍耐到了嘴边的呻吟声，任由特查拉在他看不见的身后动作。

冰凉的液体浇在了探员的臀瓣上，空气中散发着有些甜腻的气味让罗斯得知这是他买了已经有断时日却一直没怎么被用上的那瓶草莓味润滑液。特查拉将罗斯的臀肉稍微掰开了点，往着臀缝间又倒了点润滑液。粉色的液体在探员白嫩的肌肤上往下流动，经过穴口时便引得罗斯大腿肌肉的微微震颤连带着后穴的紧缩。

特查拉将润滑液抹在了穴口的周围，指腹用打圈的方式揉着周围的皱褶。他和罗斯的工作让他俩一般聚少离多，就连有的时候见面了也就只是互撸解决一下最基本的生理需求，抱在一起睡一晚上就完事了。忙碌的工作和太多需要操心的事情让他们已经有一段时间没好好做爱了，但至少今天晚上特查拉不会让其他事情阻挠他做到最后一步。

往手上倒了点润滑剂，特查拉试探地将指尖探入罗斯的后穴，许久不被外物入侵过的穴口在特查拉探入了一个指节以后就紧紧吸附住了他的手指。特查拉试着转动自己的手指，穴口却紧咬着没有放松的迹象。

“太紧了，Everett，放松。”特查拉的话让罗斯脸上的红晕更甚，可是也只能试着深呼吸放松自己让特查拉继续手上的动作。

感受到紧咬着的穴口力道松了点，特查拉将指尖旋转着往更深处送入。罗斯调整着呼吸好让自己适应后穴被异物插入的感觉，不太疼，却需要一些时间去习惯。前段日子他为了案子四处奔波忙得焦头烂额，就连动手自给自足的时间都没有，所以后穴才会干涩紧致得如果没有润滑液的帮助根本就进不去。

特查拉粗砺的指腹摩擦着罗斯敏感的肠壁，在感觉到原先紧致的甬道已经习惯他的侵入后，他将扩张的手指增加到了两根。被撑开的感觉有些让人不适，探员忍着想逃开的念头由着特查拉的手指往他的体内一寸一寸地扩张着——没办法，在没有仔细扩张的情况下他可怜的屁股根本吃不下特查拉的老二。

罗斯在特查拉的手指第一次擦过前列腺时忍不住地叫了出声，短暂的快感像是细微的电流刺激着他。他原以为只是特查拉在扩张时不小心碰到了，对方却在他惊叫出声之后时不时地剐蹭着那块区域——特查拉甚少会在替探员扩张时去刺激男人的前列腺，他更喜欢用自己的老二往那里狠狠地操，而不是用自己的手指让男人高潮。罗斯忍耐着到了嘴边的呻吟声，垂在两腿之间的性器已经在刺激下巍颤颤地勃起了。

在罗斯想要伸手去抚慰自己的性器前，特查拉像是洞察到了他的想法，先早一步地握住了男人半勃的阴茎。温热的大手将探员的性器包裹，带着茧子的指腹抚揉着圆润的龟头，特查拉用拇指沾了点从马眼汩汩流出的前列腺液，将其涂抹在了整个伞状部上。特查拉能感觉到罗斯在他的抚弄下完全勃起了，手里的性器挺着贴在了男人的小腹处。在那之后黑豹却停下了手上的动作，只是将其虚握着，有一下没一下地磨蹭着柱身，手指轻轻地撩弄底下的两颗圆球。

探员被撩拨得难受，刚张嘴想要说些什么却又猛地咬住了枕着的枕头。

特查拉用手指操起了罗斯的屁股，他模仿着性爱时抽插的姿势进出男人窄小的穴口，指尖在插入时按压在了前列腺处。罗斯试图用手捂着自己的嘴，却依然挡不住破碎的呻吟声从唇缝间泄出，前列腺液淅淅沥沥地流着将特查拉的手指濡湿。特查拉进出他时牵着润滑液发出了滋滋的水声，探员眨着被生理泪水湿润的双眼把脸埋入交叉的两臂间，隐忍的呜咽声闷闷地透过松软的枕头传出。

罗斯的腰会在他放缓抽插的速度时不自觉地用着微小的幅度扭动，肠壁也会蠕动着将他的手指绞紧，特查拉还看见了男人从耳朵沿着脖颈往下的肌肤都在泛着诱人的红。

抑制住马上就想把自己埋入探员后穴的想法，特查拉加快了手指操弄的速度，另一只手爱抚着罗斯已经涨得有些发疼的阴茎。被前后快感夹击的罗斯试图撑起上半身，却在特查拉猛的擦过前列腺时跌回到床上；他试着用膝盖蹭着床单往前移动，却又被特查拉用手指操得双腿发颤脱力。

在罗斯哭着高潮以后，特查拉将软倒在床上的探员翻过来面对自己。男人被眼泪湿透的睫毛颤抖着，脸上淌着清晰的泪痕，眼角微微发红；红肿的唇上有着抑着喘息时咬出的牙印；高潮时射出的精液滴在了腹部上，汗液沿着发梢滴下顺着肌肤纹理滑落。

特查拉低下头在罗斯紧闭的眼睛上落下了一个吻，吻去了他即将掉下的泪水，略咸的味道在口腔里散发开来。他用指腹抹去了男人脸上的泪痕，罗斯睁开了眼睛与他对视，于是他在男人的唇上落下了另一个吻。

吸了吸鼻子，罗斯主动搂住了特查拉，他的手指熟稔地替对方解开衬衫上的纽扣。

特查拉任由着罗斯将他的衬衫解开，在对方试着脱下他的上衣时也十分配合。就在罗斯将他的皮裤带解下，并且要接着解开他裤子的纽扣时，特查拉按住了罗斯的手。

“不要着急，我们还有一整个晚上。”特查拉在罗斯的耳边说着。


	2. Chapter 2

      罗斯仰躺在床上，双腿无力地往外敞开方便了特查拉的动作。特查拉的食指在罗斯的后穴里搅动着，粉色的润滑液伴着咕啾咕啾的水声流出穴口。他将手上的奇莫由珠手链摘下，又将其中一颗珠子拿出。奇莫由珠的表面在特查拉抚过时亮起又迅速暗下，黑豹的指腹与珠子表面凹凸不平的纹路摩擦，微凉的金属感从上头传来。  
      “Everett，张嘴。”特查拉的手指轻抚罗斯的唇瓣，拇指微微用力使罗斯跟着张开了嘴。他将手里的奇莫由珠放到了罗斯的唇缝间，命令他舔舐这个他并不陌生的玩意儿。罗斯顺从地伸出了舌尖将珠子舔湿，在过程中难免也舔到了特查拉的手指，上头似乎还残留着一些甜腻的草莓味。  
      罗斯张着嘴有些艰难地吞着唾沫，直到不断分泌的唾液就要从嘴角流下，特查拉才将手指从他的嘴里拿出。  
      特查拉将罗斯的大腿抬起，以肩膀作为支点让男人的脚落在了他的肩上。他将男人的另一条腿搁在了大腿上，探员的下身随着他的摆弄呈大开状将被手指操软的后穴曝露在他的眼前。稍微加重了呼吸，黑豹将手上的珠子塞入了男人在他的注视下瑟缩着收紧的后穴。  
      有些冰凉的金属珠子被塞入他的体内，这件事并不是第一次发生在罗斯身上。只是上一次他被子弹射中，特查拉这么做是为了救他，谁知道这一次他会不会因此而 _死_ ，从某种意义上的。  
      被操开的甬道几乎毫不费力地就将直径有一指宽的珠子吃入，并且随着特查拉手指的推进进入到了深处。见罗斯没有什么不适的反应，特查拉又接着将几颗奇莫由珠塞入了男人的体内。  
      后穴被奇莫由珠填充的感觉有些奇怪，有着一定分量的珠子还让他觉得有些胀，肠壁蠕动着想将不属于体内的东西排出体外。罗斯在恍惚间闪过了很多的念头，有他中弹时的情景，甚至包括了是不是该向奇莫由珠发明者道个歉这种事——直到被某个硬挺的事物抵在了臀部男人才回过神来。  
     

      罗斯曾以为不会有用上这玩意儿的一天。

  
      特查拉将那根尺寸要相对小的假阳具抵在了男人柔软的穴口处，被抹上了润滑剂的伞状部看着就要顶开穴口进入罗斯的体内。  
      “等......”罗斯有些慌张地想要阻止男人，到了嘴边的话最后被吞咽在了肚子里——罗斯在惊叫出声后咬住了自己的唇。  
      特查拉缓慢地挺入了罗斯的体内，往内一寸寸将狭窄的甬道破开。探员的身体被国王打得更开——从内到外的，罗斯能感觉到体内的珠子在特查拉的推动下往着更深处去了，从内心冒出的不安让他下意识地想做些什么，最后却只是在空中虚无地摆动了下手。  
      特查拉停下了他继续深入的动作。罗斯原以为这是个好预兆，特查拉可能已经气消或是改变了主意，男人却在下一刻用双掌托起了他的臀部，调整着姿势好让手中的假阳具能操得更深更准。  
     肠壁紧裹着入侵的事物，特查拉能感觉到有股阻力在推拒着他继续的深入。他只好换着角度来，用着顶端撞击敏感的内壁，直到他找到罗斯的敏感区。原先还咬着假阳具不放的甬道像是瞬间失去了所有的力气，变得乖巧又顺从。

      特查拉用力地往那处顶弄着，罗斯刚发泄过不久的性器官因为快感而又半勃了，探员有些难受地哼着气。  
      国王继续用着假阳具操着他的爱人，边将罗斯的大腿放下搁在了自己的腰间，他从男人弓起的背部下伸过手臂将男人的上半身托起。  
      罗斯顺着特查拉的动作支起了上半身，而后环着对方的脖子，他半跪在床上将自己往对方的身上靠。后穴里的假阳具不停地撞着他的敏感点，罗斯伸手套弄着自己的性器，短促的叫声和喘息融合在一起。  
      探员覆着一层汗液的胸口在特查拉面前不断随着呼吸起伏着，他几乎不需要多费力就将罗斯胸前缀着的乳粒含进了嘴里。软滑的舌头包裹着小巧的乳粒，舌苔擦着敏感的乳孔，特查拉加重了手上的力道。因为引力而不断往下坠的珠子被假阳具堵在了肠道里，特查拉边转动着手腕调整位置，边试图将珠子往罗斯的敏感区顶去。

      假阳具带着珠子顶在了罗斯的敏感区上，冰凉的触感给他带来了不一样的刺激，探员哈着气爱抚自己正不断往下滴着前列腺液的肉茎，特查拉却一把拉过他的手将它压在了后腰上。他吮吸着罗斯的乳头，一边发出色情的滋滋声，舌尖绕着乳晕打转。敏感点被夹击让探员喘着粗气不断从喉头咽下几乎就要到嘴边的浪叫声，挺立的性器硬得几乎能贴紧他的小腹，随着他的挣扎一下一下地拍打着他的肌肤，不断溢出的透明液体也将那处肌肤染上一层薄薄的水光。  
      “特查拉，拜托......”罗斯终于忍不住开口，他往特查拉的方向更靠近了一点，几乎就要将全身贴在了对方的身上。“求你了，特查拉，我的国王。”探员被快感刺激得又不争气地红了眼，肿胀的阴茎叫嚣着想要找到突破的出口，他只好向眼前的男人低声地求着。欲望像是逐渐上升的水汽将他笼罩在其中，水分从他的皮肤的每一个毛孔渗入，将他充盈，却又在和体内的血液起了反应时让他忍不住抓心挠肺般的难受。  
      罗斯高潮时的精液部分喷到了特查拉赤裸着的上半身，还有一部分甚至溅到了他的下巴上。他用着有些许嘶哑的声音叫着，眼泪随着涌出了眼眶，小腹的肌肉不断收紧，连带着后穴都绞紧了不少。  
      之后他的叫声便突然像是裹了蜜糖再沾上砂糖一样的变得更黏腻了，“不，特查拉，你先别动！唔嗯，不......”罗斯更用力地挣扎着，特查拉的手却像是无比牢固的桎梏一样让他动弹不得。高潮刚结束让他正处于不应期，在后穴里插着的家伙却还在不停地朝着他的敏感区撞去。罗斯感觉到了自己的大腿根正在隐隐发酸，大腿处的肌肉止不住地发颤，无法挣扎的他只好趴在了特查拉的身上。眼泪不停地往下掉，有的也落在了特查拉身上，腿间释放过的性器也正疲软地垂着，马眼处甚至还在稀稀落落地滴着水，罗斯眼睛通红地咬着唇不想要叫出声却又忍不住哼哼唧唧。  
      特查拉听着怀中的人的呜咽声就要往着抽泣发展，他便也松开了对方的手，将插在罗斯后穴里的假阳具拿出来。国王的大掌在探员白嫩的臀肉上拍了下，罗斯几乎是反射性地又将穴里的东西夹紧了些。特查拉边揉着柔软的臀肉边对罗斯说着：“夹紧一点，珠子掉了一颗就多一次。”  
      平日里的特查拉绝对不会对罗斯说这种话，哪怕这么说了最后也会看在他隔天还要工作的份上不会做得太狠。可是现在罗斯可不敢那么有自信地认为对方真的不会说到做到，只能吞下了满腹的委屈乖乖地夹紧了自己的屁股。哪怕他已经尽力地照着特查拉的话去做了，高潮了两次的身体已经开始发软，被玩具操开的穴口只能堪堪合上，用着力的罗斯累得眼泪又不自觉地开始往下掉。  
      探员攀在了国王的身上，腰一直抖个不停，特查拉还用力地又抓了抓他的屁股，大白臀肉被纤长的手指挤得都留下了红印。罗斯忍不住浑身发颤，力气逐渐被抽离，屁眼就这么守不住了，第一颗珠子就掉了出来。  
      有了开始之后，之后的事情便像是刹车器坏了的车子往山崖底下冲一样没了节制，罗斯搂着特查拉哭了起来，一边从穴里排出了更多的珠子。偏生特查拉抱着他还在他耳边说着荤话说什么这些都是他产的卵，探员听着国王说的话和珠子一颗一颗掉在床上的声音，眼睛便又红得更厉害了，就连鼻头都哭得发红。  
      特查拉似乎还嫌不够，他把那些珠子拿了起来，让罗斯看看自己产出来的东西，裹在珠子表面上的水都是从他的身体里头流出来的。罗斯从脸一路红到了耳朵脖子再到连肩膀都透着绯红，特查拉搂着罗斯也发现怀里的人体温高了不少，因为害羞，探员整个人都在滚烫着。  
      拉过罗斯的手放在了自己明显凸起的裆部上，特查拉又一次开口道：“Everett，帮我解开。”

**Author's Note:**

> pwp要什么剧情？这一篇爽不够下一篇再接着爽嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，给勤劳更新的甜甜兰子打call！


End file.
